


Lost in the Fog

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Doesn't Write Smut Often, Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mostly Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Bondage, Some Plot anyway, scar kink, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: It had taken very little time to secure Lotor below decks in what could only be politely described as a “Jail Cell Fit For Royalty.” In truth it was little more than an empty room with a thread bare rag on the ground and a half dozen members of the Blades of Marmora with their weapons ready to fire if they so much as disliked the way he breathed.Shiro didn’t care about any of that. He’d heard what Keith had tried to do. While objectively he understood that sacrifices could be needed of any of them to ensure maximum survival while allowing the others to carry on, the belief had been they would face these moments as a team. Not one person in a solo position isolated from everyone else.





	Lost in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the last episode of Season 4.

It had taken very little time to secure Lotor below decks in what could only be politely described as a “Jail Cell Fit For Royalty.” In truth it was little more than an empty room with a thread bare rag on the ground and a half dozen members of the Blades of Marmora with their weapons ready to fire if they so much as disliked the way he breathed. 

Shiro didn’t care about any of that. He’d heard what Keith had tried to do. While objectively he understood that sacrifices could be needed of any of them to ensure maximum survival while allowing the others to carry on, the belief had been they would face these moments as a team. Not one person in a solo position isolated from everyone else. 

The rest of the team saw the intense look on Shiro’s face, feeling their faces going pale at the fire in his eyes. Whether he noticed them or not they couldn’t say, but they knew better than to get between him and his target. No. Not target. Prey.

Keith stood with his back to where Shiro was coming in, speaking with Kolivan, and missed the glimpse of fear that momentarily crossed the Galran’s eyes. Keith was mid sentence when he felt a solid hand grip his upper arm and turn him around. Barely having time to react, Keith felt himself lifted off his feet, and instinctively wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, he arms wrapping around his neck, and he felt Shiro’s arms support him. 

Before he could say anything, he found himself pressed against the side of the ship he’d been piloting, Shiro pressing a bruising kiss that lacked any finesse or tenderness they’d enjoyed in secret. While the others looked on in some measure of surprise, Kolivan’s expression said he knew better than to get between a pair of mates coming off a mission. The grunting sounds Shiro made as he plundered Keith’s mouth were bordering on feral, though the moans that he was wringing out of Keith were edging into pornographic.   
Shiro broke the kiss and with a twitch of his eye brow, Keith simply nodded.  
“Yes. Anything. Yes.”

“And if not?”

“Slav.”

Shiro took that as permission to continue marching them out of the hangar bay, his hand glowing as he tore literal chunks out of Keith’s Blades of Marmora uniform, leaving smouldering pieces of fabric and leather in their wake. Keith merely held on for dear life, going pliant in Shiro’s demanding grasp, opening his mouth to Shiro’s greedy attentions. The doors hissed shut behind them, Shiro barely acknowledging there was an outside world. 

The remaining members of the Blade and Team Voltron exchanged a bit of an awkward look, made all the more amusing by Hunk’s observation.

“I wonder if they’ve been dating long…”

***

By the time Keith and Shiro had reached Shiro’s quarters, Keith had barely a small scrap of cloth protecting his modesty, though his hardness was pressing enough of a wet mark that it was almost worse. Getting thrown on the bed in the way that he secretly likes, but is always afraid to ask for, he stretches out, though turning just slightly so Shiro can get a full view of his backside. Looking a little coyly through his eye lashes, he saw the dark look in Shiro’s eyes. He was lost to the sounds in his own head and would need some serious aftercare when this was done.

Reaching down to remove the rest of his clothing, Shiro moved forward with alarming speed, pressing his hands into the mattress. It wasn’t hard, despite the look on his face. Keith knew if he so much as tugged his hands they would come free, but it was the intent behind Shiro’s look that had him cooperating. 

“No touching.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro grinned a little at that, pressing another bruising kiss to Keith’s mouth before moving down and sucking a red mark that would take sometime to disappear. Running his tongue over the mark, he growled in appreciation of a job well done, pulling the rest of Keith’s uniform off in one swift movement. Hearing the meaty slap of Keith’s cock against his stomach, Shiro bent lower to capture it in his mouth, taking him down to the root in one deft movement. Keith bucked up at the sudden attention and found Shiro holding him down. Surrendering control was important to Shiro sometimes. This was one of those moments. Doing his best to hold still while Shiro tortured him with teeth and tongue, Keith made no attempt to silence his nonsensical groans and whimpers, all but crying when Shiro pulled back enough to attack his inner thighs. Pressing himself more into the mattress as Shiro bit, licked and sucked enough bruises into his skin that he’d be feeling them for a week every time he took a step.

Shiro stood at the end of the bed, lips swollen from the work he was doing, eyes heavy with desire. In a few practised moves he was out of his uniform, standing naked at the foot of the bed, his evident arousal twitching in anticipation. The crosshatch of scars that peppered his body were in stark relief to the flushed glow of his skin. Keith knew how each one felt under finger and tongue, having traced them all during one of their more intimate moments. 

Reaching behind himself to get the lube the he knew Shiro kept in the shelf behind his pillow, he moaned as Shiro sunk down on the bed and slotted himself between Keith’s thighs. Purring low in his chest, Shiro took the lube and poured a generous amount on his organic fingers, while scooping up Keith with his artificial arm. Working the lubed up hand between them, Shiro set about opening Keith to accept him, trying to be gentle, but there was a hunger and a need in Shiro to sink himself as deeply into Keith as he could.

Keith let his head drop back at the attention Shiro was paying to him, moaning loudly which seemed to be the motivation his lover needed to work his hand harder and faster inside him. Bending forward, Keith opened his mouth and bit at Shiro’s right upper arm, causing the Black Paladin to growl low in his chest. It wasn’t a warning growl, but one of appreciation. Laving his tongue over the juncture of organic and metal, Shiro let out a strangled cry from the sensation. In their less lust filled encounters, Shiro did whatever he could to hide the Galran arm, as though it was a point of shame. Keith loved these scars as much as the others, because they were proof to him again that Shiro was a god that walked among the mortals. Shiro’s wanton moan as Keith used the tip of his tongue along the molecularly fused seam, Shiro found himself rutting against Keith’s entrance, waiting to sink himself deeply. 

Biting down against on Shiro’s right shoulder, he threw his head back in a wordless scream as he took Shiro’s considerable length in one slow steady movement. Feeling the sweat break out across his naked body, he felt his body adjust to accommodate the type of loving that Shiro so obviously needed right now. Feeling Shiro biting at his neck, he knew it would look like he had been attacked by an inept vampire, and he really didn’t care right now. 

“Mine. Keith.”

“Yours Shiro. Only yours.”

Feeling Shiro starting to move inside him, he let himself be lowered to the bed. Shiro captured his wrists with one hand, and reached between them to caress Keith’s length with the other. Pulling back, and slamming into Keith, they groaned at the same time, moving in sync with each other. Finding their rhythm was easy. Shiro’s intention was to fuck Keith into the mattress and Keith’s intention was to let Shiro do it. Feeling the burn as Shiro pounded him with abandon, Keith shouted, screamed and struggled to force Shiro to speed up with the hand that was being used to get himself off.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he felt Shiro’s frantic pace start to get jerky, and his grip got tighter and faster on his groin. Before he knew it, he was spilling out across his chest, while he felt Shiro finish buried deep within him. Finding his hands released, he grabbed the towel to do a quick clean up. As soon as that was done, he immediately wrapped his arms around Shiro and kissed him deeply before what was inevitably going to happen next. 

With his face buried in Keith’s neck, Shiro’s body shivered though he certainly wasn’t cold. Feeling the dampness start on his neck, the next sound he heard was a muffled sob, followed shortly but a soul splitting keening sound as Shiro found the release he was looking for. Carding his hands through Shiro’s longer white hair, his touch was delicate and gentle, as though his lover were made of glass.

Laying there, wrapped in each other’s arms, Shiro’s sobbing grew to wailing, which moved to choking gasps, all the while Keith murmured loving nothings in his ear. As Shiro calmed down, feeling wrung out, he looked into Keith’s eyes and ran a hand through his love’s hair.

“Don’t you ever leave me like that. Don’t ever leave like that. I…”

“Shh…Shiro, just rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t…”

“Shiro.” 

“I can’t do this without you.”

Keith let the silence fill the room, pinpricks of tears spilling over as he curled into Shiro’s arms, pulling his lover tightly into his own embrace. Pressing a kiss to Shiro’s forehead, he mutters softly in his hair.

“I’m not going any where Shiro.”

Nuzzling into his neck as the edge of sleep started to claim him, Shiro whimpered softly as Keith gentled his hands across his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often, but I don't think I could have gotten this story done with out it. Hopefully it wasn't awful. Be gentle in the comments.


End file.
